My Heart is Forever Yours
by Bishimimou
Summary: Soifon and Yoruichi are caught up in a mission to destroy a threat to the Soul Society that leaves them being killed for the greater good. They are reborn years later as rivals, but as they say opposites attract.
1. The King of Hueco Mundo

**Chapter 1: The King of Hueco Mundo**

It was an early Saturday morning, quiet encompassing the living quarters of the Squad Two Captain. The only noise was the resonating beating of two hearts. Suddenly a heavy knock shattered the placid atmosphere causing the darker haired woman to sit up and the darker skinned woman to roll over, not quite ready to start her day.

Soifon rose, catching a nearby yukata that had been discarded the previous night, as well as a sash that'd slithered it's way to the floor. After tying the robe tight around her lithe form she walked to the door, opening it only enough for her to be seen.

"Soifon-taicho," the man bowed. As he explained his being there, she took in his appearance. He looked like any other Shinigami omitting the fact he wore a white cloth vest over his uniform, signifying his being apart of the First Squad.

"We shall be there." Soifon said, her tone strong for how groggy she was. He nodded and flashed away leaving the young captain to close her door tight before turning, collecting Yoruichi's discarded clothes along the way. "Get up, the Soutaicho wishes to see us." She said, throwing the woman's clothes over her.

The Shihouin groaned, "Why does she have to bother us on your day off?" she sighed, sitting up and pushing the various pieces of cloth off of her. The captain shrugged, untying her sash.

"I'm getting in the shower, be ready when I get out." She said before turning on the water. Yoruichi smirked deviously before following after her, wrapping her arms around her bare waist.

"Maybe I wanted to take a shower too?" she breathed against the shorter woman's neck, with a shudder Soifon turned in her lover's arms.

"No Yoruichi, we've got to-" her retort was cut off by the older woman's lips and wandering hands.

"Do you still want to-" She couldn't finish teasing before Soifon cut her off with a passionate kiss. Yoruichi pushed her against the wall, her hands traveling lower, over a pert breast, across a scar under it, over another on her stomach…

"Yoruichi!" Soifon gasped before her voice was lost.

00000

"You wanted us, ma'am?" Soifon asked as she stood in front of the commander of the captains, Yoruichi at her side. It was an hour and a half later than she'd wanted to arrive.

"Urahara-san has shared his technology to open the Garganta at will, your mission is to infiltrate Hueco Mundo posing as Arrancar and eliminate a leader of a group of hollow that poses a considerable threat to the Soul Society. This requires the skills of assassination you both have. There are your clothes, report to squad twelve, dismissed."

Soifon frowned as she was handed an outfit inverse of the colors she wore now. Yoruichi was greatly dreading her new mission, it was something about the clothes that made her loathe going. "Let's go." Soifon commanded, quietly turning on heel.

"Yes ma'am." The dark skinned woman lilted almost playfully if it weren't for the fact her little bee seemed unusually serious about the current mission. "Hey, are you alright?" Yoruichi asked a little while later. They had changed their clothes into the white shihakushou the more powerful Arrancar wore.

"I'm fine," Soifon answered, looking over her girlfriend with a small frown, she was always very serious about most big missions.

"Soi," Yoruichi breathed, grabbing the woman's hand after they'd stopped in front of the twelfth division.

"I'm fine, Yoruichi… I just don't feel… right, about this mission." The Chinese woman admitted reluctantly, turning to her girlfriend. "Yoruichi, I love you… My heart is, and always will be yours in whatever life we live." She began again after a moment of silence. "No matter what happens, I'll always be right here." She finished, placing her hand to the darker woman's chest.

Yoruichi wrapped her hand around Soifon's leaning in to press her lips to her girlfriend's, "I love you too." The Shihouin breathed, pressing her brow against the shorter woman's before pulling back. "Let's go," She continued after a moment and they walked hand-in-hand into the Research and Development department.

"Ah, so you've come," The twelfth captain said with his horrid grin. "Come along then, I have no time to waste." He continued, trying to hurry the couple along.

"We're going, we're going…" Yoruichi said boredly, though she held Soifon's hand a little tighter.

"You have your cloaks and weapons, yes?" the older captain urged, and the two women nodded, Yoruichi patting the hilt of her rarely used Zanpakuto. "Good, now be sure to bring me back some wonderful specimens." He said with a cackle before hurrying the two along into the Garganta.

Since the technology had been invented, this was Soifon's third time going through, Yoruichi's twelfth or so, having gone in before it was introduced to the Soul Society. "Let's get this over with." Yoruichi said after they'd touched down. Soifon nodded, it was a three day run, non-stop, to the castle of Hueco Mundo, even if they attempted to Shunpo the entire way. "We don't wear ourselves out by running the whole way." Yoruichi said.

The younger captain nodded and they both set of at a steady Shunpo.

00000

After a very long while of running, the two stopped for the night, even though it was eternal in this realm. "You rest first, I'll keep lookout." The Shihouin proposed, taking a seat next to a dead tree. Soifon dropped the firewood she'd collected and slumped next to her girlfriend, leaning on her shoulder.

"No, you should rest." She whispered in the tranquility of the night, casting a quick Kidou to light a fire. Yoruichi shook her head, both women were stubborn.

"I'll wake you up in a couple of hours. We don't have masks; otherwise I wouldn't mind both of us sleeping." Yoruichi said; after a long staring contest the Chinese woman folded with a heavy sigh. It was rare she let her girlfriend get her way.

"Fine," she huffed, pulling her cloak tighter around her lithe form, leaning closer to the warmth of her lover. "Keep your hood up and wake me in two hours." the younger woman ordered.

Yoruichi playfully saluted, wrapping her arm around her paramour's shoulders. "Sleep well love." she whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to the woman's lips. Soifon kissed back softly before relaxing in the embrace, closing her eyes lightly before she fell asleep, lulled into unconsciousness by her lover's heartbeat. Yoruichi held slightly tighter, her fingers running softly over Soifon's cheek before she trained her eyes to the horizon.

It was nearly three hours, Yoruichi surmised, until she decided to wake Soifon up, knowing that the younger woman would be cross with her if she did not do what she was asked to. The captain sat up groggily, rubbing at her eyes in a very adorable manner, though Yoruichi kept this thought to herself. She looked around to see her girlfriend smiling back at her before she cracked a small grin. "You rest now." Soifon said, looking around the expanse of desert, there had been no sign of life at all so far.

"Fine," Yoruichi breathed, yawning slightly before she stretched the arm Soifon had fallen asleep on, and suddenly she felt a spike of energy. "Looks like I'll have to wait for that nap." She said, frowning slightly as she stood, and Soifon put out their fire which was already dwindling.

They waited as a group of three or four Arrancar made their way toward them. They were clearly surprised to find two Vasto Lorde out in the desert. "Who are you two?" one of the Arrencar asked, looking over the taller one.

"What's it to you?" Soifon asked, glairing at the man before her, her hand on the hilt of her blade.

"What are a couple of beautiful Vasto Lorde like you doing out in a place like this?" a kinder voice said, and the group parted allowing a very regal looking Arrencar to emerge from them. He was handsome, very defined facial features with stripes of red and white painting his face. His eyes were a fierce silver like the moon, but darker than Soifon's. His hands were covered in gauntlets, though his blade like nail's protruded from the tips, and he had a very small kodachi on the front of his belt. Yoruichi assumed this was his Zanpakuto.

"We enjoy the quiet of the night out here." Yoruichi said, a majestic air of her own flaring up around her, so that she was on equal terms with the man before them. "My partner and I enjoy it out here." She finished, clapping her hand around Soifon's shoulder.

"It's much warmer in the palace, I shall escort you myself. Kazu, Soutei, go inform the castle of our guest's arrival."

"My lord, we cannot allow you to do that!" One said, bowing low at the man who was clearly their leader.

"I am the king now and you shall do what I say, or suffer the consequences." The leader said, an angry glare flashed across his face for a fraction of a second before the two quickly left to do what they had been told to do.

"So what is your name, my lord? We have not been to the castle in such a long time, politics eludes us." Yoruichi said, giving the man a bow, as though she were lower than him. Soifon followed suit just to fit the charade, but despised it all the same.

"King Iolas," The man said, bowing to Yoruichi before continuing. "At your service." He smiled up at the beautiful woman before him.

"Shunshin," Yoruichi supplied before patting Soifon's shoulder. "And Shaolin." She finished introducing them. The man laughed heartily, smiling at the two.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. It's been quite some time since I've had someone intrigue me. There used to be another king, Barragan, and my brother Ggio was apart of his fraccion. Sadly some disgusting Shinigami killed him, but it is not the Shinigami's fault he's dead. It was his own weakness." He frowned lightly at the memories before his silvery eyes sparkled with glee. "Shall we get going?" He asked, extending a hand to motion toward the castle.

"Lead the way." Yoruichi said before walking off behind the King, Soifon trailing behind her.

00000

"So, my lord," Yoruichi began after a while of walking, looking toward the regal man before them. "May I ask what the King of Hueco Mundo is doing meeting desert wanderer's?" she asked. The man looked back and grinned lightly.

"I heard there was a beautiful woman, so I decided to give you my full hospitality." He said with a smile at Yoruichi. Soifon held back a snort, glairing at the ground. In this situation she was just the lowly servant girl, something she had been brought up to be.

"That's very kind of you my lord." She said back to him, smiling lightly herself. '_Two days of traveling… we have one day to carry out this mission…_' Yoruichi thought darkly, looking back to Soifon who was deep in thought before turning her attention back to the Arrancar that was trying to romance her.

00000

**AN:** _So this is the first chapter of my new fanfiction, I know I've been putting out a lot of bits and pieces recently. ^^; Anyway, I hope you like this, and that it won't disappoint in the future. I just had to set things out for the beginning. _

_~Bishimimou_


	2. The Last Days of Our Lives

**Chapter Two: The Last Day of our Lives**

"It's getting late, sir." Yoruichi said hours later; it seemed like they'd been walking for what seemed like days.

"Does the feline queen wish to rest?" the Lord of the Arrancar said with a smile toward the woman.

"My attendant has been slightly under the weather recently; she is very dear to me, so I don't wish to bring her any discomfort." Yoruichi replied, looking back to Soi who did actually seem paled and tired despite their rest before.

"You are a very kind master. I would have just killed her off by now." He said, smirking back at the younger woman, but trying to please his new '_prize_', he conceded. "I shall call for assistance, please rest your feet for now." He said, walking off to some secluded area at which he summoned a low-level Hollow and began speaking quietly to it.

"Are you alright?" Yoruichi asked, sitting down next to her once-protégé. Soifon nodded, frowning slightly.

"I was thinking of a plan." She said quietly, looking away from the ex-princess.

"What were you thinking?" Yoruichi asked, cocking a brow as she shifted, trying to get a better look.

"He… seems to really like you." Soifon began softly; she didn't like the thought of it. "I would understand… if you thought you could take advantage of that." Her frown deepened.

"No." Yoruichi said, frowning as well, though the thought had crossed her mind; she still refused to do it. "I care too much for you, and I don't believe that's a very safe option, it puts us both at risk." She looked back at the man, the Hollow having disappeared. "I think my plan may work." She said with a knowing smile before leaning in and whispering very quietly to her.

Soifon nodded, and withdrew her zanpakutou.

A shout drew the Lord's attention away from his waiting place, prompting him to turn in time to see Soifon on top of Yoruichi, threatening her with her Zanpakutou. "W-what are you doing?" Yoruichi demanded, managing to shove the younger woman back with a heavy frown and escape from immediate damage.

"Stop scoundrel!" the Arrancar King said, flashing forward to stop another attack on Soifon's part. "This woman is your master, and you shall bow to her might at once!" the man demanded. The youngest replied with a toothy smirk before she disappeared and reappeared with deadly precision at the man's back.

With wide eyes, he immediately shot away, unsheathing his own blade. "Allow me to aide you, my Lord." Yoruichi said, taking out her own zanpakutou and appearing at his side. "Traitors should be dealt with quickly." She commented, glaring at her little bee. A crazy laugh erupted from the younger woman, nearly maniacal, and she lunged forward, sword ready to strike down all who oppose her.

"You were never meant to be queen!" she shouted, skillfully fighting both warriors."You are a disgrace to the people who trusted you!" she said, lunging again, fighting with emotion like she had so long ago.

Finally both stood on either side of the king, seeming to watch each other closely. "I'll deal with this," He said, but the ex-princess spoke up.

"Please sir, allow me." She breathed; the dishonor was hers after all.

"As you wish," He said, standing down after a long moment in thought, Yoruichi nodded before the two sprang fourth, blades pointed. Too soon the King caught on and used his Sonido to escape harm, receiving two small gashes on either side of his torso.

Both women's cloaks had fallen off in the haste and the King's eyes widened, "Shinigami!" he hissed, only now sensing it, the cloaks had helped conceal their true nature. "Imposters!" he bellowed, outraged before he sped toward Soifon, as though it were her fault Yoruichi was not who he thought she was.

"Hn," The young captain sounded, smirking before an all out battle commenced. Swords chiming; flesh ripping, sand shifting, all were sounds that echoed through out the eternal night sky before it stopped, and panting replaced the scuffle.

"You aren't half bad, dirty Shinigami." He admitted, wiping the blood from his lip and brow. "The little one here must have been the one who one battled Lord Barragan." He continued, inclining his head to Soifon. "You're the bitch that killed Ggio." He snarled.

"He was very weak. I was surprised such a useless Hollow could be an Arrancar." Soifon said, her voice cold and crisp as she watched the man, the Shihouin paying careful silent attention.

"And you!" he shouted, turning on the tanned woman, causing Soifon to tense. "You must've been the one that killed Aizen. I guess I must thank you for that." He smirked looking back to Soifon. "So now how are you going to deal with me? Your plan has already failed!" He muttered, turning with wide arms, a childish laugh echoing though his chest.

"What do you mean? This is exactly how we planned." Yoruichi smirked and Soifon shifted; the man tensed before the ground began to glow under him.

"Bakudou 117: Delayed Binding." Soifon breathed, and the man attempted to flash away, but too late as strong bindings shot up from the ground pinning his arms.

"Now Soifon!" Yoruichi shouted, knowing they had a limited amount of time before he was free and the two shot forward, their blades tasting flesh, lightening flashing off of them, they had activated their Shunko.

"D-damn…" Soifon gasped, her speech suddenly ragged. "I… Didn't expect it to hurt as much as it does…"

Yoruichi nodded, a sword protruded through her torso. "At least… we are together…" She breathed as the man who was sandwiched between them began to dissolve into purple particles of light. It was quiet for a moment before both women withdrew their swords, Soifon's from Yoruichi's torso, Yoruichi's through Soifon's heart.

"It was all we could do…."

They'd had to sacrifice themselves for the greater good in the end.

"Finally…" Yoruichi breathed, cupping Soifon's cheek. "I can finally take you with me." She smiled; Soifon chuckled before flinching, her heart beating painfully, her life draining away.

"I love you forever and always." She promised, and pressed her lips to Yoruichi's before both women began to fade away.

"And I you," Yoruichi said back as the light they were dissolving into began to twist, orange mingling with yellow, not knowing when or where they would be incarnated to, or if they'd ever see each other again.

000000

**AN:**_ An incredibly short update this time, but I promise that the next chapter will be much longer. It will then get into the actual story I was planning on. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope I can get the next chapter up soon enough. _

_~Bishimimou_


	3. A New Life

A New Life

"Get up, get up, get up!" echoes though out a dark room, as small hands shook a body eagerly. "We're going to be late!" the voice, high and cheery, though firm and demanding said again as she gave one last heavy shove. The body, cocooned by blankets groaned as it began shifting, and a young woman's head emerged from below.

Her expression was a natural one for someone not ready to welcome the morning. "Today's the first day of High School!" the room's other occupant said with a smile, grabbing the groggy young woman's hand and pulling her out of bed.

"I would tell you to be quiet so you don't wake mother and father, but I don't think they'd care if it were you." The tired one said, straightening out her tank top and rolled up boxers before stretching and running a hand though her messy bangs.

"You're far too negative Shaolin." The cheer one said, sitting back on Shaolin's bed.

"You're much too positive, Suzumebachi… and what did I ell you? Don't call me that. I'm Soifon." Suzumebachi frowned and made a face stating that she didn't like that name before she pushed herself up.

"I'll make some breakfast, hurry up or we'll be late!" she said with a smile before exiting the door and closing it silently, leaving Soifon alone

The young woman walked to her mirror and looked herself over with a frown. To herself she was an unattractive girl, nearly flat chest, short stature, and a nearly ever-present grumpy expression on her face. She was muscular though, her hair fell to mid-back, though she braided that part, leaving her hair layered higher up, giving off the illusion she had very short hair.

She also had magnificently silver colored eyes that she despised. With a heavy sigh she stalked to her adjoining bathroom and commenced to getting dressed. She was in and out, completely ready within ten minutes, the longest portion of her time consisting in braiding her long hair.

"Hurry and eat!" Suzumebachi said with a smile, placing a plate in front of her sister. Soifon nodded and began picking at her food. Suzumebachi, like her sister, had beautiful silver eyes, and long raven hair Anyone would say they looked somewhat similar… they were identical twins after all, but there were big differences, their personalities for one.

Suzumebachi also said that she would never want to look as much like a "grumpy guss" as her sister, so she made it her pride to style her hair differently, and look as different as possible. Soifon was fine with that though, she didn't like the thought of a copy of her walking around.

"Let's go!" Suzumebachi said, putting Soifon's plate away and dragging her out of the door. "I've been waiting to go forever!" the more eccentric twin said, looking toward her sister. Soifon managed a small soft smile reserved only for her sister before patting her head.

"Aren't you hyping yourself up a little too much? What if it's nothing like you imagined?" Soifon said, dropping her hand back to her side.

"It will be because we're in the same class!" Suzumebachi said grabbing up Soifon's free hand with her own. "They kept us apart in Junior High…" She frowned, finally releasing Soifon's hand as they passed the gate into school.

"Maybe that would've been better…" Soifon mused before smirking back at her sister who was pouting.

"Meanie!" she said, about to run away playfully before her cell phone rang. "…Shira?" she answered, not used to getting a call from the younger girl so early in the morning. "…We'll be right there." She said, closing the phone and giving Soifon a look prompting both girls to turn and leave before they couldn't any longer.

The warning bell rang as the tanned young beauty stepped into the classroom, one of the first there as she didn't enjoy gossiping in the hallways five minutes before class started. With a heavy sigh and a scratch of the head, her slightly hazy golden eyes looked over the seating chart.

Finding her name in a window seat, she gladly made her way to it and flopped down, resting her cheek on her palm, eyes watching the door for people she might know. As people entered, nearly everyone looked at her as though she was something that shouldn't have been there, whispers of who she was and rumors began to circulate the classroom as though she couldn't hear their hushed voices.

The class settled down once the teacher came in, though the purple haired young woman eyed the desk beside her, and the one beside it… both were empty. She scoffed at the thought of someone being lazy enough to miss the first day of school.

'_Even Kuukaku came today.'_ She thought with a roll of her eyes remembering the time she spent trying to wake the fiery girl up this morning.

"Good morning everyone and welcome. I am your homeroom teacher this year as well as your mathematics. You ma call me Hana-sensei." She said, looking over the class. "First off I would like to go down the rows—" her speech was cut off by the door opening.

"Forgive our tardiness, we had a little trouble finding the room." A voice said and in walked two raven haired girls, of similar height and structure. Nearly immediately chatter started up about the two of them, something about a famous flutiest or something.

Both girls bowed and took their seats at the empty desks next to the tanned girl, the shorter haired one directly next to her. This girl caught the violet haired young woman's attention so much so that she no longer heard Hana-sensei speaking.

'_Who is she? She looks so…familiar. Like.. I've known her sometime in the past…?'_

"ouin… Yoruichi Shihouin?" Finally she was knocked out of her thoughts by the teacher's voice.

"O-oh! Here!" The tanned girl said, raising her hand, a light blush tenting her cheeks.

"Next?" the teacher began again.

"Soifon" the short haired young woman said, her posture rigid and expression blank.

"Next,"

"Suzumebachi Fon." The longer haired girl said, raising her hand with a smile, the class erupted once again in whispers.

'_It's her!'_

'_I can't believe she's in my class!'_

'_I bet I can get her to go out with me!'_

These were only some of the ones heard. Soifon scoffed at her ridiculousness of the whispers.

"Quiet down, quiet down… next!" and so the homeroom continued, straight on into first period, which happened to be mathematics.

After a simple class of prep for the upcoming year, they had a five minute recess until period two. Some people stood and left class where as others came in. The majority of the people who stayed crowded around the Fon sister's desk though.

Yoruichi scoffed at the scene, though she did feel slightly jealous, too used to being involved in such a scene herself.

"You're that up and coming violinist. right?" a dark haired girl asked Soifon who frowned harder at the mention. Most of the attention had been centered on Suzumebachi, but at the mere utterance the majority had shifted now to her.

"Oi, Kinai! Don't make people's lives harder!" sounded followed by a boisterous laugh and the younger girl blushed.

"Sorry, Onee-san" she said before returning her attention to her favorite musician.

"Kuukaku, what are you doing down here?" Yoruichi said, a bright smile now forming on her lips as the older girl walked over to her, throwing a chair around to sit in it.

"My class it boring, plus, I was curious how the little one's doing."

"I told you I'd watch her." Yoruichi said, slouching in her chair very casually.

"Eh, I still don't like the idea of a thirteen year old in high school. Especially one that looks like her." Kuukaku said.

Indeed, Kinai had inherited the better half of the Shida clan's genes and was growing up rather quickly, much like her older sister had before her.

"And damn Kaien thinks he's the 'King of the School', just because he's a Senior." She grumbled before resting her hand on her palm.

"I'm still invited to the Fight Club, aren't I?"

Kuukaku nodded, "Of course idiot! I'll see ya at lunch, we can go somewhere quiet." She smirked. Yoruichi rolled her eyes and waved goodbye as her friend left the room along with a number of other people.

The rest of the day came and went rather peacefully, and soon Lunch rolled around, allowing Soifon and Suzumebachi to escape the questions of their peers.

"I can't believe this!" Soifon lamented, taking a seat on a flowerbox on top of the school. "I don't want to be in a club… I'm already too busy with everything else."

Suzumebachi frowned, "We can be in Orchestra… there's also Karate and Kendo… OH! You're fast, you could be in track!" she suggested, looking through the list of clubs.

"I don't want to take more time than I have to away from our job." It wasn't something they usually talked about outside of meetings or at home. "I'm not a normal high school student, and neither are half of these people!" she said, slightly outraged, extending her arms over the campus. "They're with us, or they're with them." She frowned, seeing a few of her allies.

"It's not like we can tell who the enemies are… and I think most of these people just want to try to live… they never know when they'll die, so why don't you?" Suzumebachi said with a small frown. "You have a second chance." She finished quieter than before.

Soifon turned and glared at her sister, frowning heavily subconsciously drawing a hand to her chest before she stood, leaving the food that Suzumebachi had brought her where she had been sitting and stormed off, leaving a none too stunned sister behind.

'_It's not your place to talk about that._' Her mind rang just as Soifon said it, slamming the roof door and cutting off the end of the sentence. The longer haired girl sighed, and began picking at the food before her, Soifon would forgive her eventually, she always did.

"S-stop it…" Yoruichi breathed, a bright smile on her beautiful visage as she squirmed away from the older girl.

"Aw, you're not being fun." Kuukaku said, her lips brushing against Yoruichi's neck as she leaned further back into the corner of the stairwell, holding the Shihouin tightly.

"N-no… I'm being… responsible!" The tanned skinned girl nearly shouted the last part as the Shida bit down lightly on her pulse and sucked ever so gently. Fed up with the older girl's games Yoruichi turned in Kuukaku's strong embrace, and the older girl let her guard down for a moment. "Not here…" She breathed, pressing a chaste kiss to Kuukaku's lips before pushing away, out of her embrace.

"Hey, wait!" Kuukaku called, now picking up the pace as Yoruichi ran playfully away from her. It was strange seeing her this way, but she always liked it when she could.

'_Perhaps it's because we don't have a meeting today…_' She thought, smiling about the thought herself before shaking her head and catching up to the Shihouin.

"Onee-san!" Kinai said, surprised as the Shihouin heir and her sister rounded the staircase. "I've been looking for you!" she said, shrinking back slightly under the gaze from her older sister, always feeling somewhat oppressed even though Kuukaku was never mean to her.

"What do ya need?" Kuukaku asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the stair railing, frowning slightly as Yoruichi waved a farewell and walked off, not wanting to meddle in the business of her friend's family.

"Onii-sama… he said that mother and father are going to have a meeting tonight… and that you should come." She said, frowning slightly, she was never allowed in these family meetings.

Kuukaku grimaced, looking away from the younger girl before sighing. "You can tell him that he should tell them to shove it." She breathed, watching her language around the younger girl, feeling obliged to. "I don't need to be at that meeting, and neither does he." She continued cryptically before turning, uncrossing her arms.

"E-eh? B-but!"

"You'll understand one day, kiddo." Kuukaku said, patting the young girl's head lightly before walking around her. "You be good in class, and listen to what Yoruichi says." She continued with a backwards glance and a smirk before walking around the corner, arm taken up by one of her friends.

The younger girl frowned heavily, running her fingers through her hair with a blush before turning for class, lunch would be over soon anyway.

Finally school ended, and most of the students had lucked out with little to no homework at all, due to the fact it was the first day, mostly the Seniors and the Sophomores, the Juniors were the ones who had it the worst though, expected to be prepared for class, they were no longer hatchlings, they needed the work so that they wouldn't lose any time during school.

"What a bitch!" Kuukaku fussed into her locker, frowning at the work load she'd written down in her planner, she was lucky she was going to skip the family meeting tonight, and the fact that _they_ didn't have a meeting tonight either. She was swamped.

"What's wrong Shida, something got you antsy?" Yoruichi said, her voice velvety smooth.

"Of course! So much damn work, along with our job, and the damn Fight Club…" She sighed, throwing her hands up before slamming her locker. "And I have clean up duty all week." She grumbled, tapping the toe of her shoe against the ground, trying to make it more comfortable.

"I don't have any of that~" Yoruichi said in a sing-song voice, tapping the Shida's nose playfully. This, of course, caused the older woman to grumble angrily.

"Lucky you," She said, her tone full of contempt for the lucky streak the Shihouin always seemed to have. "Well, anyway," She said after a moment of silence, "We should get going, if you're late they won't let you join… or if you're already in, they'll kick you out."

"I think it's one of the few things you'll never be late to." Yoruichi said, punching her friend in the shoulder lightly before running on ahead, already knowing where the club's meeting was being held.

"I see we have some new faces today!" the director said as Soifon and Suzumebachi sat down in their respective sections. Soifon looked down the row of violins, frowning before she looked back to the director, ignoring the sneers and snickers that were echoing from her right..

"What is that… thing?" one of the more vocal girls finally said, Soifon humored her with a glance before shifting in her chair, correcting her posture, ignoring the girl's comment. The girl scoffed before looking back at their director once again, angry that the Chinese girl had not succumbed to her taunting, but that didn't stop her and the others from talking about her.

"Alright, I'd like to tune now, please, A-440." He nodded to the Oboe player and he stood, and turned toward the orchestra and played his note. Everyone began plucking their strings or playing their instruments causing a ruckus in the hall.

Soifon barely touched her A string and turned the pegs accordingly, not checking if it synced up with the Oboe. The girls smirked at her refusing to properly tune her instrument before it finally quieted down and the wind instrumentalist took a seat yet again.

"To make sure you've all done properly, I'll go by rows, each plays a whole note before it goes to the next, starting with the Oboe." The director said, and the note began counting across the rows, few notes having the need for retuning. As it got to Suzumebachi, she was perfectly on pitch and the director smiled at her before it went on, the next flute being a hair sharp.

It seemed like forever before it finally came to Soifon's row, each of the violins before her nearly perfectly in tune, of course, it was harder to tune a stringed instrument than a wind. As the note finally got to her she played a very out of tune A, causing the girls before her to giggle as it went to the next.

Suzumebachi quickly turned around, frowning at her sister, and Soifon wore a stoic blank look to her face. The younger of the two huffed and turned back in her seat, crossing her arms angrily.

Two hours passed and finally the Orchestra was let out allowing Soifon to be free of her metaphoric prison. "What the hell was that?" Suzumebachi said as the others left, the two Fons being the only ones left as the were taking their time leaving.

"I came and played for you didn't I?" Soifon said, smiling back at her sister a very fake smile, the anger glinting in her eyes as she did.

"That was not playing!" Suzumebachi said, frowning. "Why are you fudging something you love to do?" She asked.

Soifon sighed, indeed she did love to play, she loved it very much. It was an escape for her, and that was the very reason she did not want to play in school. "Listen," She began, serious. "I don't want people to know who I am. I don't like that attention, you know I don't. I'm fine playing with you at your concerts, but no one knows who I am, so let's just leave it at that." She said, turning slightly to eye her sister.

"Why?"

Soifon sighed heavily. "I don't want it to lose it's magic." She breathed quietly, and left it at that, walking quicker on.

"Shao—" Suzumebachi was cut off as a group of people ran past her and her sister, some bumping into her.

"Someone's actually standing up to Shida!"

"I heard it was a Babe~!"

"Hey!" Suzumebachi finally called, furious with the person who was not watching where they were going.

"O-oh, sorry!" The guy said turning, and slowing slightly. "Great fight going on, I didn't meant to run into you!" he said, waving before turning back and picking up the pace.

Soifon, intrigued, followed the group silently, Suzumebachi quietly taking up the rear, shaking her head. _'You just can't stay away from a good fight…_' she thought walking on.

**AN:** _So, I hope you like this new chapter of "My Heart is Forever Yours" I plan on having some YoruKuu in it, as you have seen, but it won't be as much as in some of my other stories. ^^; I hope to somehow get the girls together in the next three chapters or so, but I want to really build up to it, and actually show what I wanted to show, not just another high school, slice of life fanfic… I've never seen a better one that "The Cat and the Bee" personally. But most of my AU stories begin with them in some sort of high school, and ends up thinning out of that and on more into the actual plot. _

_I hope you'll stick around for the next!_

_~Bishimimou_


	4. An Enemy Emerges

**An Enemy Emerges**

As the two sisters caught up to the group of people grunts of pain and exertion were heard in the ring behind the wall of people. Being as small and lithe as they were the Fon sisters squeezed through the crowd enough to see the two people fighting.

"Come now Shihouin, how do you ever expect to be accepted with such a weak stance?" the man said, blood running down his lip, panting while the woman he was up against stood, coldly staring his way. This didn't last long though as a smile broke on her face, seemingly brightening up the entire courtyard.

"Kaien, who do you think is losing here?" she asked, laughing melodically, causing Soifon to frown, it made her feel… _weird_ for some reason.

"You," Kaien said, quickly dashing forward, fist extended, but the tanned goddess twirled around his arm as though he were walking toward her and quickly tripped him, sending her heel between his shoulder blades. The man named Kaien made a noise before tapping out and the Shihouin woman stepped off of him, giving him a hand up.

"Wow, the chairman was beaten by a new comer!" someone next to Soifon said, wooing at the woman who smiled brightly at the Shida, patting off the dirt on his shoulders. The short haired girl watched the tanned goddess for moments longer before moving forward, pushing through what was left of the crowd and climbing on stage.

"Hnn?" Kaien hummed, his icy blue eyes staring down at the younger woman, confused. "Who are you?"

"I want to fight that girl." Soifon said, face stoic, emotionless. Kaien laughed slightly.

"Sorry Shorty, I don't think you can win." He said, patting her on the shoulder. She glanced at his arm momentarily before grabbing it and slamming him down lightning fast, much in the same position the Shihouin had had him in earlier when she'd won.

"I'm not here to play games." Soifon said, glaring at the man before letting him go and looking at Yoruichi. "I want to fight you." She said, stormy silver eyes locking with shining golden ones.

The tanned goddess frowned at the girl and her showy display. "I don't fight people who don't fight fairly." Yoruichi said, turning away.

"If he was a true warrior," Soifon began, and shot toward Yoruichi, only to be blocked, a dark hand holding tight to a light fist. "He would've reacted like you." She said a smirk crossing her face now at the way the tanned woman had reacted.

Yoruichi smirked herself, taking her hand back, not showing how much it stung. "Fine," the Shihouin said, taking a few steps back and looking over at Kaien. "I'll take care of this one." She said, brushing her long hair aside. Soifon frowned at her arrogance before lunging forward, delivering the beginning blow.

It seemed to last for hours, the two trading blows, attacking one another in a beautiful dance. It was almost as though they weren't fighting, but performing some passionate ritual. Both could feel fatigue on the fringes of their bodies though, and knew it had to be quickly ended before the other could win.

One wrong move on Soifon's part, over arrogance and a trip caused the battle to be won by the tanned woman, standing with her foot hovering inches above her face before she stepped back, revealing a smile on her lips and leaving the Chinese girl scowling coldly.

"Band girl got her ass kicked!" someone shouted and the crowd erupted into jeers and cheers for either team they'd been betting on.

"Let's go, Suzumebachi." Soifon said, standing and turning away from the celebrating girl. Suzumebachi looked at her sister closely before nodding and giving the girl back her bag.

"Hey wait!" Yoruichi said, grabbing Soifon's arm, causing an electric spark to emit between them and the Fon to stiffen uncomfortably. "It was a great fight; I hope we can try again someday." She said with her toothy bright smile.

"Perhaps," Soifon replied, more than she would normally give anyone before retracting her arm and turning away, her sister on her heels, giving the Shihouin a final glance before catching up with Soifon.

"Shaolin, it's not like you to fight for fun." She commented, rubbing her chin and looking up at the passing clouds.

"I never fight for fun. There is no such thing." Soifon said, glaring ahead, her hand gripping the strap of her bag tightly. "I must become stronger… that girl is an enemy." She finished, scouring the alleys they passed carefully as they walked.

Suzumebachi's eyes widened before she nodded in understanding. People such as them couldn't get so friendly with anyone. "Will you play piano for me tonight?" She asked her sister after a long moment, toying with the edge of her school bag.

"I was unaware you had a concert tonight." Soifon said, looking back at her sister, emotion now showing on her face. She was the only one who understood her after all. "I'm sorry." She finally said, casting her eyes away, she had a job tonight.

Suzumebachi frowned, she had forgotten. "Oh, yeah…" She said quietly, sighing inwardly. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"Shira is a good comrade. She will do fine."

The longer haired twin frowned. "Shira is green." She said, her tone going from what she normally used to a more business like manner. She was concerned for her sister's well being.

"Shira will never learn if you coddle her. It won't be me that gets caught if it goes to hell." Soifon said, glancing back at her sister. "Trust in the girl you trained." She continued. She had seen the progress and potential that the young blue haired girl held, and she wanted to show her sister what she could see. "I am the Captain after all… It doesn't matter what you say." She finished.

Suzumebachi frowned at her sister's words. Soifon hated to use that phrase against her sister, but it was something that had to be done. "As you wish, Captain." The longer haired of the two said quietly before walking on in silence.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

"We're home!" Suzumebachi called after the two entered their house, a delicious smell wafting though out.

"Welcome back, Suzu-chan." Her mother called, not paying Soifon any mind. The older of the twins forced a smile at her mother, knowing that she would be beaten if she didn't before heading up the stairs to her room and gently closing the door behind her.

The Fon family was fairly wealthy, no so much as the Shihouin girl that Soifon had fought earlier. They were rivals in business though, and neither gave the other an inch when it came to business wars. So Soifon's family lived well off: A nice two story house with four rooms, three of which were used as bedrooms and one as an office, a garage, a large kitchen, a comfortable sitting room, and a dining area, along with other things. The house was well furnished pretty much everywhere but Soifon's room.

She didn't mind though, she could care less for material things. The money that was supposed to buy her "nice things", she was told, went to the bills they had to pay.

"Oh, you're in Orchestra?" she heard her mother's voice chime downstairs, kind and gentle; the way a mother's should be. "I suppose we'll have to get you a new flute then." She continued, setting the table.

Soifon couldn't help but frown heavily at what her sister had asked her mother next, "Do you think we could get Shaolin a violin too?" she said, placing silverware down where her mother had sat the plates. A small change in facial features melded on her mother's face for a moment before she sighed and conceded.

"Sure, we'll do that for your sister." She said, not even repeating her own daughter's name. Grimacing Soifon turned her back against the door and stared at the wall at the tone her mother had used. It was forced, and nearly ground out, as though it were painful for her to give something to her.

Shaking her head, she pulled the blankets up over her shoulder for the time being, knowing at least Suzumebachi would call her down for dinner when it was ready, and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to get much rest tonight.

0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0

"Shaolin~!" Suzumebachi called, pushing open the door, not even thinking about knocking. Soifon had managed to fall asleep in the short amount of time it took for dinner to be ready, and she held her blankets tighter around her.

Her sister called her again, shaking her lightly this time, causing silver-grey eyes to spark open and look up finding her face mirrored back to her. "Suzumebachi…" she breathed finally, frowning at the dream she'd just had, even if she couldn't completely remember it well.

"Come eat dinner." Her sister said, standing there until Soifon began to move out of bed and followed her sister down to the table.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, Yoruichi…" Kuukaku hummed, her fingers combing softly through her, for lack of a better word, girlfriend's hair. "What was with that kid today?"

The Shihouin frowned slightly at the thought of her. She felt so familiar… as though she was supposed to know who she was. Someone she met long ago…? She wasn't sure. "I guess she just wanted to fight." She finally said with a shrug, sighing into the Shida's collarbone. "I didn't know band geeks were so strong." She smirked at the comment when Kuukaku chuckled.

"I didn't think she was strong." The darker haired of the two said with a shrug herself, looking down at the golden eyes resting on her shoulder.

"That first punch stung pretty bad, actually." Yoruichi admitted shifting up to look down at the girl she was with.

"Well you showed her who was stronger." Kuukaku said, leaning up, her breath ghosting against the Shihouin's lips.

Yoruichi lifted a finger, placing it against the rowdy girl's lips and pushing her away slightly. "There will be none of that, we're just hanging out." She admonished playfully, tapping the other girl's lips. "I have no doubt I will fight her again sometime…" She began again, shifting to lie back down against Kuukaku's shoulder. "I think she's with the Onmitsukidō…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It sure is cold tonight, Soifon-sama." Shira said, rubbing her arms lightly as the two walked down the street in the middle of the night.

"Shira, I picked you for this mission because I see potential, don't fail my judgment." The raven hared girl said, frowning as the turned down a street, dark as the night it's self. "And don't complain." She finished before stopping.

Shira accidentally bumped into her superior, sputtering an apology before Soifon turned on her. "Here," She said, handing the girl a pair of gloves. "Extract the bullets, and leave no evidence." She ordered before turning. "We'll meet back at the 7-11 on the corner. Make sure no one follows you."

"Yes ma'am, for the honor of the Onmitsukidō!" Shira said, taking the gloves and running off toward her destination. Soifon on the other hand, turned down an alley and climbed up a fire escape on the side of a building, beginning to run across the rooftops, ammunition jingling in her pockets. She had three shots, and she couldn't miss a single time.

Soifon finally got to the nest she'd sat up this morning, which had made her late for class. Kneeling, she began to load her weapon, making sure the scope was working and that nothing would catch before she took up position, staring though the scope, and waiting.

She began to get perturbed when her target hadn't shown up on time, though she didn't have to worry about her parents checking on her, she did have to worry about Suzumebachi coming out to look for her, and the ever constant possibility that they could get caught doing their job. Though they got paid for it, Soifon never spent a cent of the money she was given. It wasn't that she felt dirty, she just wanted to get out, and run away, and this was the only thing that could give her a chance.

'_Finally_' She thought as her target came waltzing in a drunken manner down the road, laughing with his equal drunken bodyguards. Narrowing her eyes, her hand tightened around the trigger, hesitating on squeezing it for a singular moment before a precise shot pierced the man between the eyes. Two more shots later all three men lay slumped on the pavement, their blood leaking from their wounds. Soifon continued to watch through her scope as a shadow emerged and cleaned up after the incident, leaving no evidence behind.

With a sigh of relief Soifon began to look away before another figure caught her eye. '_Shit!_' she thought, standing from the nest and running toward the fire escape of the building. '_Let me get there in time._' She thought, frowning heavily and she quickly slid down ladder after ladder.

"Hi there girly, what's someone like you doing out so late at night all by herself?" A man said, suddenly appearing behind Shira. She stiffened, but continued walking; you never stopped for someone at night in this town, especially if you were a woman alone.

The man continued to walk behind her leisurely, fingering the knife clearly displayed on his belt. "Hey girly, are you gonna continue ignoring me?" he said finally after some distance, his steps quickening. Being taller than Shira, no matter how much she sped up she was unable to get away from him.

"Run, get away!" Soifon shouted, pushing the girl back as the man pulled his knife, catching her on the shoulder. Shira looked at her Captain stunned for a moment before turning on heel and running to the place they were to meet up at. "Good, now I don't have to worry about her." She breathed to herself, steadying her feet as she faced the man.

"Another rude woman… it's just not my luck tonight, I suppose." The man lamented, his grip tightening on his blade, dripping slightly with crimson. "You are far from your turf, Captain-san."

Soifon bit her lip. She could feel poison burning in her shoulder. "You're not supposed to be here tonight." She said, gripping her arm. This man was apart of her own group, the Onmitsukido… and he was betraying his Captain. "I assigned you somewhere else tonight."

"You know, Captain-san…" the man started, his fox like face staring down at her with his smile. His silver hair glimmering in the moonlight. "Some of us don't like yer attitude." He said, looking at his blade, his lips going in a frown slightly now that his blade was stained with her blood.

"Get lost Gin, and I won't kill you." Soifon said, frowning. The man smirked, nodding.

"Better be careful, Captain-san…" Gin Ichimaru said, flicking the blood from his blade and placing it back on his belt. "Keep talking like that and the Keigun might just find your hideout." He continued, turning and waving a farewell before strolling down the street.

Soifon grimaced at his threat before turning, keeping herself on guard with his back turned to him and running on. She's spent too much time with him, and needed to clear her nest leaving no traces of anyone ever being there.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was nearly three o'clock in the morning by the time Soifon got home, climbing up the side of her house, she sighed heavily when the window was locked. Suzumebachi must've forgotten to unlock it when she came home. With a heavy sigh, the Chinese girl slid back down the side of her house and walked slowly to Shira's.

A light tapping at her window woke Shira up. Soifon had found her before she cleaned her nest and told her to head on home. Sliding from the warmth of her covers she walked slowly over to her window, surprised to see her Captain there. "Soifon-sama!" she said, opening the window and pulling the older girl inside.

"Suzumebachi… forgot to leave the window… open for… m—" Soifon found it impossible to keep conscious as she fell forward, her arm burning too much, and a fever on her brow. Shira quickly tried to tend to the wound that Soifon had earlier insisted was nothing, and pulled her into bed with her, hoping that she might be able to break the fever before tomorrow.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**AN:** _I hope you liked this new chapter. Some of the actual plot going on. No, this is not a high school slice of life story, I promise you. I hope you enjoy my later chapters… I hope to work on this story a little more for the time being because I know where I'm going with it at the time. _

_Enjoy for now, see you next time_

_~Bishimimou. _


	5. The Keigun Appears

**Chapter Five: The Keigun Appears!**

The morning eventually came, causing Soifon to wake up rather violently, the burning in her arm nearly unbearable. "Dammit!" she cursed loudly, startling the younger girl awake.

"S-soifon-sama…" Shira said, shifting slightly as her superior cradled her arm. "You need to rest." She finally said, moving and pushing her Captain down against the bed, placing the blankets carefully over her.

Sadly, her fever had not gone down, it only seemed to have gotten worse though the night. "C-call… Suzume… bachi.." Soifon rasped, flinching lightly as the blankets grazed her bandaged arm. Shira nodded and quickly got up making her way down stairs.

When she returned she had a glass of water for her Captain and a worried look on her face. "Suzumebachi-sama said she would be here in a few minutes. I brought this for you." She said, sitting Soifon up and allowing her to drink.

"Thanks…" Soifon said, frowning slightly as Shira helped her lay back down, pressing a cool wash cloth over her feverish brow. She stiffened slightly as Shira climbed back into bed with her, pulling her close. Though she understood this was to break her fever, she never really liked getting close to people, physically or emotionally

They sat in silence for a while before the door was pushed open and a frantic Suzumebachi was at her sister's side. "What happened to you?" She asked, as Soifon sat up against Shira's better judgment. Soifon shook her head for the time being and lifted her arm, taking the bandages from her purple and blue bruised arm.

"You brought it, right?" Soifon asked, and her sister nodded, lifting the bottle and a cotton swab. "Then do it. I don't have all day." The short haired girl said, frowning heavily. Suzumebachi opened the bottle of queer smelling liquid and dipped the cotton into it After which she began smearing the semi-thick liquid over her sister's wound, causing her to breathe in sharply.

"This should fix whatever poison that was." Suzumebachi said, finally finishing pushing the liquid into her sister's cut and placed the top back on the fowl concoction. "Who did this?" she asked finally, sitting back in a nearby chair, placing the bottle down.

"Ichimaru Gin" Soifon hissed, wrapping her wound again with Shira's help. "He's turned to his own side." She said, frowning heavily. He was a good asset to the Onmitsukido, but now he was threatening to go to the Keigun and tell them of their hideout.

Soifon related every word of her encounter with Gin, leaving the girl with a perplexed look on her face "Does he mean our hideout, or our home?" she asked after a moment, causing Soifon to shake her head slightly.

"I'm not sure… either way, just be very careful from now on." She warned, not wanting her sister to get hurt. "Now both of you should go to school." She finished, staring at the wall.

"I'm not going to leave you here, you have a fever!" Suzumebachi said. Soifon gave her a look, stormy silver eyes meeting cloudy gray.

"Just go. I'll be fine now. I'll see you later." And with that the argument, (and conversation) was over. It was nearly impossible for anyone to argue with Soifon when she used such a tone of finality.

"Fine… be careful." Suzumebachi said, finally standing and looking to Shira. "I'll wait for you downstairs." She said, turning to leave the room.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Shira asked after a moment, and Soifon nodded, her mouth falling into a frown causing the other girl to get up after a moment. "Have a good day, Soifon-sama… I hope you feel better. Feel free to stay as long as you need." She said, standing and leaving the room.

Soifon pulled the blankets over her shoulders, snuggling more into the warmth of the bed. She felt horrible for the moment, but she would be fine later. Suzumebachi knew what to do about school, and she would be fine with her mom later. The only thing she had to worry about was losing this fever, and how to deal with Ichimaru Gin.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Soifon-san?" The teacher said, later in the day doing role. No answer and she looked up to see both desks next to Shihouin Yoruichi empty once again. "No…? Suzume—" she was cut off by the door opening.

"Sorry I'm late, Shaolin is running a little behind. She forgot about this meeting she had today." Suzumebachi said, walking quickly to her seat. The teacher nodded, fixing the mark she'd just put down for the younger of the twins and continued on. "Sensei, may I use the restroom?" the long haired Fon asked after a moment. The teacher thought for a moment before nodding, allowing the girl to leave.

Yoruichi watched silently as the girl left and moments later Soifon came through the door, looking slightly worse for wear. The Shihouin's eyes widened at the sight of the girl before she frowned. That _wasn't_ Soifon.

"Perhaps you should go to the clinic." The teacher suggested, frowning slightly at the sickly state of Soifon. The teen nodded in thanks.

"I'll take her there." Yoruichi volunteered, raising her hand "It would be bad if she were to collapse in the hallway and never get there." She continued. The teacher nodded in agreement, and told them both to hurry.

"I can go by myself." 'Soifon' said as they walked down the hallway.

"Who are you fooling, Suzumebachi-san." Yoruichi said in a hushed voice, thinking that both of the Fons could get into trouble if the younger were caught. For some reason, the thought of Soifon getting into trouble didn't sit well with the Shihouin.

Suzumebachi grabbed Yoruichi's vest, pressing her against a wall. "Shush," She said quietly, looking up into goldenrod eyes. "Do you want Shaolin to get into trouble?" She asked, silver eyes glinting, so much like _hers_.

"…No…" Yoruichi answered after a moment, still not sure why she cared.

"Good, then just tell the teacher she was told to go home." She said, letting the taller girl go. "She'll get into trouble with our mom if she finds out." She continued, leaving it at that before walking away, unbraiding her hair as she went into a bathroom door.

Yoruichi watched for a moment before going back into the room and relaying the message that Suzumebachi had told her, unsure of how she'd get around the fact that the School doctor had to tell the teacher that they'd sent Soifon home as well.

A few minutes later Suzumebachi returned to the classroom, and the day continued on as normal, though something just didn't sit well with Yoruichi.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What's wrong?" Kuukaku said though a mouth full of food, swallowing the large bite with a drink of water before taking another from her sandwich.

"Nothing, what makes you think something's wrong?" Yoruichi replied distractedly, only idly picking at her food as her eyes scanned the horizon of the city. Kuukaku snorted as she swallowed at the girl's reply.

"You really think I wouldn't know if something was up?" The Shida asked, tilting her head against the Shihouin's shoulder. "I'm a better friend than that." She continued before shifting, pressing her lips against the fabric on the tan young woman's shoulder.

Yoruichi chuckled knowingly before scooting away. "Come on now, if you're such a good friend you wouldn't try nearly every moment to romance me." She playfully chided causing the older girl to grumble slightly, but smile.

"What can I say," She shrugged with a laugh and left it at that before she continued to eat, leaving Yoruichi to go back to her faraway look, studying the horizon.

Ten more minutes of this passed, silence where it would normally have talking and Kuukaku frowned once again. "What?" Yoruichi finally asked, noticing the girl's expression.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Kuukaku asked, scratching the back of her head. "Your '_worldly wisdom_' look is weirding me out." She said, studying the tanned girl with her ice blue eyes.

"I'm just… preoccupied by thought." Yoruichi supplied, leaving her answer vague before she leaned in and kissed the Shida's nose. "Don't think too much in to it." She said with a smile before standing.

Kuukaku sat there for moments more before laughing at the younger woman's antics and followed her, throwing her garbage into the trash.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So clubs this afternoon… which one are you and your sister in?" Yoruichi asked absentmindedly as she sat next to Suzumebachi that afternoon during English period.

"Music." Suzumebachi answered shortly, frowning as she attempted to write what was on the board down.

"Oh…" Yoruichi nodded, scribbling the foreign words down in the notebook before her. "…What do you both play?"

"Why is it your business?" Suzumebachi asked irritably. The Shihouin barely knew her for more than a day and she was already being inquisitive.

"Never mind… It's not…" Yoruichi defended, throwing her hands in front of her face before attending to her work again. Suzumebachi had five whole minutes of silence before the Shihouin decided to speak again. "You know I used to play the piano—"

She was cut off by the slamming of a pen to paper and an agitated glare worthy of even Soifon. This caused the woman to quiet down for the remainder of the period, and finally when the last bell rang, Suzumebachi was up and off before the Shihouin could begin talking again.

"Well… I was just trying to get to know my classmates…" She sighed before slowly packing her stuff up and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"I can tell you more about those two, Yoruichi-sama~" a _fangirl_ said, flaunting her nosiness to the tanned woman.

"No thank you. I'd rather not hear some gossip tripe anyway. I prefer to learn about people through those people." She said, a heated glare burning a hole though her fangirl's retinas. With a quiet huff the brunette walked away, leaving Yoruichi alone in the room, that is until Kuukaku appeared.

"Oh my, what are you doing to your fan club girls now?" she asked with a toothy grin, leaning on the door frame as Yoruichi turned in surprise.

"You know I don't respect those fangirls." She said, frowning heavily. "They're not worth the time… they don't like me for me." She continued, looking mildly phased by it but shook the thought with a shrug. "Time for club?" the Shihouin asked after a moment, walking up to her taller friend.

Kuukaku nodded, and threw an arm around Yoruichi's shoulders, giving her a small hug "Someday you'll have people who don't think you're awesome just because you've got cash." She said, giving a smile down at her friend. Yoruichi nodded, feeling slightly better and sighed.

"Sometimes, I forget you're smart under all that '_dumb-assery'_." She said with a smirk, gaining a playful smack on the back of her head.

"I'm smart all the time." Kuukaku boasted, standing proudly. It was a few minutes of silence that caused her to open her eyes and realize that Yoruichi had left her standing alone. 'Dumb ass' echoed though the hall as she quickly shot out of the first year classroom. "Damn bitch!" she cursed before running after the tanned goddess of a girl.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Shaolin!" Suzumebachi called as she entered the run-down building they called their hideout, ducking under old beams and other various debris. "Are you here?"

"Shh." Soifon said, shifting slightly on the couch towards the back in a more stable part of the building. "You're being loud." She continued, cracking an eye through her parted fingers over her face. "You know that damn stuff gives me a headache."

"But it works." Suzumebachi countered with a grin, lost on the older twin as she closed her eyes again. The longer haired twin did have quite a knack for cooking up remedies that many could never think of. "There's something I want to tell you." She said, sitting on the couch, causing Soifon to give her the attention she deserved.

"This must be important. You're being serious." Soifon said in a slightly blank voice though it was meant to be playful. She wasn't feeling all that great though, so the extra effort to have expression wasn't there.

"Shihouin saw past me today." She said quietly, only loud enough for her sister to hear. Soifon's eyes widened slightly, despite the light that caused her headache to throb.

"You're serious?" she asked, shifting now to look at her sister. Worry was now thumping in her chest at the thought of one of her—probably her greatest enemy to be able to tell the two apart.

"I wouldn't be telling you like this if I weren't." Suzumebachi said, frowning heavily, an expression that didn't suit her very well. "Somehow she knows you… and I can't figure out why." She continued, placing her fingers to her lips as she pondered. "Then she started asking mundane questions about us."

"Questions?" Soifon asked, her hand gripping the old couch slightly as she studied the face of her sister.

"Like what kind of club we're in, and what instruments we play… stuff like that." Soifon frowned at the thought… was her enemy trying to find out stuff about her so she was more easily targetable? She knew not.

"I don't want you talking to her any more." Soifon said, staring at her sister for a long moment to make it set in before she sat back once more, placing her hand back over her face to block out the extra light streaming in.

"I brought your school uniform. Don't forget to change." Suzumebachi said before standing. "I'll see you in a little bit… Then we can go home." The cheery girl said, happy that her sister was no longer looking as bad as she did this morning. Soifon grunted in acknowledgment before her sister was off making her way back though the gauntlet of debris.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yoruichi wiped her brow after the practice that day, changing into different clothes before she met up with Kuukaku at the front gate. "You're always earlier than I am." She said, tapping the toe of her shoe.

Kuukaku grinned, "I know." She said, grabbing the bag from the Shihouin's arm which had been hurt today during club activities.

"I can hold that you know." She said, frowning at the fact that the Shida was treating her like a little girl.

"I know," Kuukaku said, holding tight to the bag, frowning at the horizon. It was getting dark. The Keigun would be gathering soon… then they'd go out to bring justice upon those who didn't follow the rules. That was why they were the Secret Police.

"I wonder—" Yoruichi began but stopped herself, shaking her head. "…nevermind." She continued, smiling wistfully as she lightly tended to her arm that was going to be bruised in the next few days.

Kuukaku gave her a look before ignoring her, knowing that's what her Captain would want her to do. "Do you wanna stop by my house first and take care of that before we go to the meeting?" she asked, shifting the two bags she held from one shoulder to the other.

"I would like that." Yoruichi said, giving her arm another little workout before she sighed, placing her hands into the pockets of her skirt and walked on slowly beside her friend.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Captain!" a member of the Keigun said, running up to her and saluting. "We have a mission tonight." They continued.

Yoruichi looked up at Kuukaku before nodding. "Then have Knite and Suichi go." She ordered, but her subordinate shook her head.

"The employer wants you to go. She said you may bring along one helper, but they better be damn good." She informed, bowing in apology.

Yoruichi frowned at the thought before sighing. "Fine." She said, walking to the back of the place they stayed in under the bridge. "Kuukaku, please get ready." She asked, grabbing her gun holsters off of the wall, and her guns from the safe she kept them in. They were priceless family heirlooms from her great grandfather's age.

The raven haired woman nodded, watching Yoruichi as she checked the ammo in the magazines her gold and black guns held before clicking them into place and sliding them into their holsters. "I'm ready when you are." Kuukaku said as Yoruichi turned around, placing a sleek black semi-automatic into the waist of her pants she'd changed into at the low of her back.

"Let's get going then. I don't want to be out all night." Yoruichi said, sliding her black coat on over her shoulders before walking to the latter that led to the outside world.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hi there girlies…" A hooded man said, walking toward Yoruichi and Kuukaku who were alone late at night in a deserted alley way. Just where their employer said he'd be. "You look like you're lost?" he continued, placing his hand inside his coat pocket. Kuukaku tensed slightly, and Yoruichi readied herself to grab her left pistol if need be. "I got something to help you find your way right here." He continued, pulling out a bag of crushed white powder.

"Ah," Kuukaku said, her hand going into her pocket and pulling out her wallet. "Now what caliber is that?" she asked, flipping through fake bills, though the prey didn't know that.

"It's some nice stuff for you and your friend to have a really good night." He said, smirking lightly as he turned, motioning for the two to follow. "You see these folks?" he asked, opening a door, allowing a peek into something that should've been totally private, but if someone were to take this, they probably wouldn't care.

"That good, huh?" she asked, wrapping an arm around Yoruichi's waist,, fingers playing at the sash on her jacket. "What do you think babe, wanna try it?" she asked, smirking.

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Yoruichi answered, putting her hand into her jacket, "Let me help pay for that." She said before she pulled out her gun, pointing it at the man, Kuukaku quickly doing the same.

"Ah!" the man said, raising his finger, causing the two women to stiffen as they felt cold steel pressed to the back of their necks. "I got a nice little birdy who told me to watch my ass, and exactly who to look for." He said, smirking, two of his teeth missing from his mouth.

Yoruichi grimaced her fingers holding tight to her gun for the time being. Could it have been Soifon who told this man who she was? It couldn't have been… she wasn't like that… was she? "Take the weapons." The man ordered and his lackies began to search through the girl's clothes, enjoying it too much as they felt up their breasts, their guns pressed hard against the back of their necks as a constant reminder of the situation they were in.

"Clear, boss." One said, tossing the sleek black gun to the ground that Kuukaku had held, as well as the two gold and black ones the Shihouin had.

"That should get us enough to buy a whole bunch of that." The other said, nodding at the expensive guns that Yoruichi had once held.

Suddenly two gunshots sounded causing the drug dealer to duck as well as the two women, who thought that they had been shot. Surprisingly enough though the two men who were behind them fell to the ground, blood spattering the wall behind them. "The fuck!" the dealer said, raising his weapon. In one quick moment the gun was kicked to the ground, a black figure standing between him and the tanned woman, more so than the raven haired woman.

"Who…?"

"Run!" the figure said, silvery eyes glinting back at the pair. Yoruichi stood paralyzed… was she really seeing who she was seeing right now, or were her eyes playing tricks on her.

"Yoruichi!" Kuukaku said, grabbing her shoulder, but that still did not shake her from her revere.

"Get the fuck away!" the figure said, turning her full body toward Yoruichi now, and her thoughts were confirmed as strong hands took hold of her and Kuukaku's shoulder, shoving her forward heavily as another crack of a gun went off.

The sound shook Yoruichi finally and she and Kuukaku began running, not paying much attention to the figure that had saved them. Kuukaku had only worried about protecting the Shihouin, more so than killing the target with her non-existent weapon at the moment. Two more bangs sounded before they stopped, finally remembering their heavily finger-print coated weapons and ran back to get them.

As they got there, their weapons had been wiped clean, free of prints, as well as the whole alley worked over, as a professional might, cleaning up all of the bullets and any of the debris that might've been left by them. "Onmitsukido." Yoruichi said, frowning slightly. Not understanding why they would help. They were, after all, enemies.

"Whatever let's just get the hell out of here." Kuukaku said, lifting her gun, as well as Yoruichi's and grabbing the younger woman's hand, dragging her along. Yoruichi nodded before following after, not noticing the shadowed figure making it's way back into the alley to clean up whatever the mess they may've made walking back into it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Welcome back!" Suzumebachi said, lifting the window for her sister, frowning at the fact that Soifon had asked for any help at all.

"Thanks." The older twin said shortly before walking into the bathroom. Suzumebachi frowned as the older of the two began shedding her clothes.

"What happened?" she asked, not questioning about the scars, or the bruises that covered her sister's body, but the bleeding hole that resided in her right shoulder.

"I got sloppy… must be the after effects of that poison." She said quietly, glaring at the mirror before taking her braids out with one hand, the other turning on the faucet as though there were no wound in her shoulder. "I'll be okay." She said, turning slightly to look back at her sister with a weary smile on her lips.

"Mine went fine tonight." Suzumebachi said, sitting on her bed as her sister stepped into the hot stream of water, gasping as it burned at her shoulder. "That dealer won't be around anymore." She said, leaning back on her bed.

"Good." Soifon said, though she grimaced. She hated her little sister having to kill… she really didn't need to participate, though she insisted she did.

"See you in the morning." Suzumebachi said, shifting quietly, and pulled the blankets over her shoulder, allowing her sister the privacy she wanted.

Soifon raised her hand, running a finger over the swelling under her eye, frowning lightly. It wasn't something she could easily cover up. "Good night" she breathed slightly, brows furrowing before she let whatever she was feeling go and continued to wash up after her crazy night.

-x-x-x-

**AN:** _So, this is chapter five… Sorry it took so long to update… it's just Bleach has been… bleh… and I haven't really been able to get motivated, not to mention I now have a job and stuffs to do, so I don't get to write as often and all that. I hope you enjoyed this time around… maybe I'll have some actual KeigunVSOnmitsukido sometime soon? They are, after all, enemies. And I DO want to get into some ACTUAL YoruSoi her e sometime soon… so we'll see what happens. _

_I hope I can get the next chapter up sooner than I did this one… but I would expect one (hopefully) every month from now on? Thanks for reading, I hope you continue to enjoy _

_~Bishimimou_


End file.
